


Prythian University

by myfireheart



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: A Court of Thorns and Roses AU, ACoTaR AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Elucien - Freeform, F/M, Feylin, feysand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfireheart/pseuds/myfireheart
Summary: Elain is a college Junior majoring in Plant Science, trying to get her life together. She has the grades, she has the boy, and she has her sisters.Little does she know that Feyre's controlling boyfriend will mix up all of their lives





	1. Elain: The Boy in the Frat Hat

Elain gazed around at the long green lawn lined with vibrant flowerbeds, hardly believing where she stood even after three years of attending Prythian University. Prythian was one of the most elite schools in the country. She felt grateful every day that she and her sisters had been lucky enough to get financial aid, never having imagined living in a place so grand since her father had lost his job as a stockbroker. Now that she was a Junior, her life was starting to come together. She had the grades, she had the man, and she had her sisters.

Ever since middle school Elain had immersed herself in her schoolwork, not paying much attention to the outside world or her home life. She knew that her little sister Feyre, who was now a sophomore, had always held it against her. Feyre had always been off doing odd jobs since their father got laid off. Elain knew she hadn’t been there for her family very much, but her focus had been solely on working to get out of that hellhole called home.

Nesta had likewise focused on getting out, volunteering at local vets and shelters until she had enough recommendations to get into the pre-vet major on a full ride. Feyre had never understood the importance of this schooling, preferring to earn money for immediate relief.

Elain was worried about Feyre now though. At the end of the previous school year, she had officially started dating Tamlin, a fellow Junior who came from a wealthy family. Feyre had quietly dealt with the drama of an insane and jealous ex-girlfriend without consulting her sisters on anything. If Elain was being honest, that withdrawal, however expected, had stung.

She had always wanted to be closer to Feyre, but they never seemed to connect. Now Feyre’s boyfriend was being very demanding. Tamlin dedicated his life to entering the world of politics, and was trying to force his beliefs on Feyre. He insisted she take serious political classes, even though Elain could see the pressure they put on Feyre who would much rather be in Painting101.

Feyre had entered college with an undeclared major, wanting to try out classes before deciding her future. Her grades in high school had never been wonderful, but she was working hard in all of her classes. She believed that luck had gotten her into Prythian, but Elain knew differently. Nesta had placed recommendations in a few important ears to make sure that the Archeron sisters stayed together.

Snapping back to her senses, Elain looked around and realized that the flood of students had dissipated, meaning class was about to start. “Crap,” she muttered to herself as she rushed towards Hybern Hall where her graduate level plant science class took place. 

The professor was just beginning the lecture as she sunk down in a seat at the back of the room. She much preferred to sit in the first or second row, but didn’t want to draw unnecessary attention to herself. 

Two boys had their heads bent towards each other in front of her as they whispered back and forth. Their fraternity baseball caps were turned backwards on their heads. She found it easy to ignore them at first, but as the class went on their voices started to drown out that of the professor. Eventually the whispers became so annoying Elain overcame her hatred of confrontation and tapped on one of their shoulders. 

The boy turned around, his russet eye focusing on her with one strawberry blond brow raised in question. Elain started, noticing the eyepatch covering one side of his face. Giving a sweet smile, she leaned back to hide her discomposure. “Do you mind quieting down?”

His grin broadened as he turned fully around in his seat. “I’m sorry, my Lady, were we distracting you?” Over his shoulder Elain saw the professor’s gaze stop on their spot as he continued droning on with his lecture about turbidity.

“No, it’s just I was having trouble hearing.” Her brows drew together as she fixated back on the front of the room. The boy stayed facing her for a minute, gazing at her like he expected more conversation. Elain kept her gaze on the PowerPoint slides until he turned back around. She let out an imperceptible breath. That was the last time she sat back here.

Although they had quieted, Elain had a hard time paying attention the rest of the class, thinking of the boy’s one piercing eye.

She rushed out when the professor called time, pulling her phone out when it chimed with an incoming text.

We still good for dinner tonight?

Crap. She was supposed to have dinner plans tonight with her boyfriend Graysen Hunter and his family. Her plans of a late night study session went out the window.

Of course ☺ 

Rushing home so that she could get ready in time, Elain prayed that this meeting with Graysen’s father would go smoothly. 

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Wearing black colored jeans with a comfy but expensive maroon sweater that Graysen had gotten her, Elain streaked down the stairs towards the common room. “Gray!” He opened up his arms as she jumped into them, spinning her around. Others stared at them, but this was one kind of attention that Elain did not mind. The kind in which she could quietly stake her claim, and let others know that this boy was hers. 

“Hello sweetie pie.” Graysen gave her a wet kiss on the cheek before grasping her hand. “We better go, or we’ll be late.” She frowned at the clock. There were actually right on time, but his father believed that everyone should be at least 10 minutes early to any social gathering.

“Of course.” She smiled as he dragged her outside, pausing long enough to open her door. Something she never imagined a boy would do for her in her life before.

The ride to the Hunter’s mansion was brief, but the size of the exterior never ceased to amaze. Trees lined the extravagant front drive, leading to a round about with a fountain in the center. Pillars held up the plantation style overhang, whitewashed to perfection. A butler greeted them as the walked up the front steps, directing them into a dining room where everyone else was always waiting. 

“There are the love birds!” Mrs. Hunter chirped. She was a waif of a woman, with hair that no one could remember as anything but blond and a perfectly unlined face always caked with makeup. 

Elain beamed. “Hello, Mrs. Hunter.” 

“Oh dear, I told you to please call me Marlynn, please sit down we were just about to start dinner without you!” She gestured towards the only two open spots at the table, both to the right of Mr. Hunter. Graysen Hunter Sr. was a bear of a man, and a petrol mogul. His father and his father before him had been in the oil business as well, their wealth accumulating over generations. It was expected that Graysen Jr. would join the family line. 

Although she loved him dearly, Elain could sometimes not stomach the work that Graysen talked about as if commonplace. The destruction of natural forests, the pollution of aquifers, all in the name of a nonrenewable fuel source. Sure enough, the men started in on a talk about the new prospects of drilling in the Arctic. She settled in for a long dinner full of her own forced smiles. 

Dessert was just finishing up when Graysen reached over to clasp her had. Elain looked up in surprise. Normally Gray didn’t like to show such signs of affection in front of his strict father. “Elain, I have something to ask you.” His gaze flicked between her eyes as he smiled nervously.

“Yes Gray, anything.” She looked at him confusedly, before looking at the rest of the table. Marylnn was beaming while Graysen’s younger brothers and sister looked on in interest. 

He took a deep breath. “I didn’t know what I was missing in life until I met you freshman year. The past three years have been the best of my entire life, and I can’t imagine a world without you.” He rose out of his chair and got down on one knee beside her, pulling a small box from his pocket. “Elain, you are the love of my life. Will you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you be my wife?”

Elain gaped at the man kneeling before her, trying to grasp reality. “Yes.” 

She sobbed in joy as she reached forward. Graysen grabbed her hand, sliding on a beautiful platinum band with a large pearl surrounded by diamonds. He lifted her out of her seat in joy as Marylnn squealed and ran around the table to give them both hugs and admire the ring.

“I helped him pick it out.” Marylnn whispered in Elain’s ear as she squeezed her tight. Elain laughed while tears streamed down her face. 

Graysen Sr. rose to shake her hand. “I know your brains will be well used in the charitable department.”

“Dad.” Graysen frowned, pulling Elain to his side. “She wants to work in the agricultural sector. She doesn’t have to work for the company.”

“Of course.” Mr. Hunter sat back down gruffly, not sounding satisfied in the least.

“Don’t listen to him” Graysen murmered as everyone settled back down. “You’ll be perfect no matter what you do.”

Elain looked around and could hardly believe the new possibilities that had just been opened up for her. She knew that Graysen’s father only wanted her for her brains and ability to appease investors as to their charitable work “replenishing” the natural habitats they destroyed. Graysen was perfect though, and loved her as much as she loved him. Even though she should be glowing, there was some part of her that wasn’t happy in this moment, but she pushed it deep down with the knowledge that with this wedding the rest of her life would be carefree.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

After making out for an hour in the car, Elain walked up the stars to her doorm room, her lips feeling raw. She didn’t particularly like kissing, but she felt she owed it to Graysen because of her refusal to sleep with him. Nesta always insisted this was nothing to feel bad about, that you didn’t need to sleep with your boyfriend to have a healthy relationship. The fear partly stemmed from her mother having children so young, and being unprepared for them. Even though protection existed, Elain didn’t want to take the chance, although she supposed with a marriage pending it wouldn’t be such a big deal. 

She was ripped out of her reverie when she realized the door was unlocked. Pushing the door open slowly, she heard small whimpering noises coming from her bed. The lights flickered on and the dark form situated on top of her covers sat up. 

Feyre’s golden brown hair was knotted around her in a halo, her eyes puff and her face tearstained. Acting on pure motherly instinct, Elain approached and wrapped her arms around her sister.

“What happened?” She worriedly ran her hand down Feyre’s hair, she leaned back to look her in the eyes.

Feyre choked back another sob, composing herself. “I just couldn’t do it anymore. I couldn’t meet his demands, and attend all the functions, and do all of the political classes on relations with China.” She gave a wet hiccup, “He tried to make me study with him, and wouldn’t let me leave when I said I was transferring out of the classes. He made such a scene in the library, and I just...I just broke up with him.”

Feyre gazed into Elain’s face. “And I don’t feel bad about it at all.”


	2. Feyre: Justice For Those Who Take It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre recounts the events leading up to her appearance in Elain's room.

Feyre thought her life was finally coming together, until it all started falling apart. She had finally won Tamlin’s heart from his evil ex Amarantha (really though, who named their children that?), and everything had been looking up. She was going to one of the best schools, had the boyfriend of anyones dreams, but then it had turned into a nightmare.

Feyre had always despised rich people, and Tamlin had fit right into that category of rich asshats before they had been assigned as partners in Psychology 100. Their whirlwind romance had started then, and while the fight for his affection had been emotionally exhausting, it had all been worth it. Until he started pushing all those social gatherings with his friends and frat brothers, as well as all the political classes.

While Feyre admittedly didn’t know what she wanted to do with her life, she didn’t see herself acting as trophy wife for the rest of her life. The fact that she was even considering such a position as a Sophomore in college seemed insane. She had started withdrawing into herself, not wanting to go out with others. Any friendships she had begun cultivating had withered, especially under the watchful and controlling eye of Tamlin.

He knew everywhere she went and who she hung out with, and was quick to voice his displeasure if those actions and people did not meet his high standards. She had been trapped without a way out until a fateful day.

\--------------------------------------------------

She had stopped attending most classes, only going to one or two a week. During the third week of class, she had attended Criminal Justice, one of the classes she abhorred least. It satisfied one of her breadth requirements, and Tamlin said it could provide important background for the political sphere. Some of the cases they studied were actually interesting, and class was going great until the professor announced they were to partner up for a group project.

Feyre slid the books into her bag, wondering if anyone would notice if she slid out the back, when a raven-haired boy with grasshopper legs leaped over the seat behind her, unleashing a disarming smile. She looked into his amethyst eyes, scowling in disgust.

“Long time, no see,” Rhysand purred at her. Tamlin’s and Rhys’ families had long been rivals, ever since Rhys’ father, a lawyer had sued Tamlin’s father for signing a government contract with a contractor using poor quality materials for section 9 housing. It had been a drawn out battle resulting in the near decimation of Tamlin’s father’s political career.

“I’m not supposed to talk to you,” Feyre snorted as she turned away, scanning the heads of others around her to see if anyone else was without a partner.

Rhys followed her gaze around the room before settling back on her, “I guess you’re stuck with me.” He frowned, “I haven’t seen you in class much. Too busy playing hooky with your boyfriend?"

Feyre looked down at the hands clenched in her lap.

“What no response to that?"

“No, I just haven’t been feeling well."

Rhys’ frown deepened, a crease forming between his eyebrows. “Well maybe you can come hang out with me and some of my friends. You might feel better if you could chill with some new people."

“I’m fine. I don’t need to meet any new people. Can we please just focus on this assignment?” Feyre opened her notebook back up, focusing on the pages. After a minute of silence, she looked back up to see Rhys still staring at her with a frown. He turned to his own notes without answer, and the rest of the class passed with talk about the treatment of inmates.

Rhys continued talking mindlessly as Feyre packed up and started out of the building. “So do you wanna come and watch Captain America with us? I promise it’ll be fun.” Feyre looked up, having missed the rest of the conversation.

“Um…"

“There you are,” Lucien stood up from where he was lounging against the brick entrance. “Tamlin asked me to walk you back to your dorm.” He frowned at Rhys, as Rhys scowled back at him. Lucien’s one eye narrowed in disapproval.

“Sure,” Feyre rushed towards him, leaving Rhys standing in the doorway.

“He’s trouble,” Lucien whispered, turning his head to face her once they were a few feet away.

“I know,” Feyre responded, quickly turning to look at Rhys, just as some overeager student slammed the door open, knocking him on his ass. He looked at the boy who was now gaping and apologizing, and Feyre could see the tongue lashing Rhys was giving. Despite herself, Feyre smiled at the ridiculous situation, turning away quickly when Rhys looked up and met her gaze.

\---------------------------------------------------

Feyre found herself attending Criminal Justice more over the following weeks. Rhys always made sure to sit next to her, whispering to her and giving asides during lectures and partnering with her on any group activities. Initially she sat quietly, trying to ignore him, but he started to so thoroughly annoy her that she couldn’t help shooting back sharp retorts. Eventually, she began joining him in his quiet critique of their quirky professor.

She started meeting Rhys on Tuesday and Thursday nights when Tamlin was in a night class to go over the notes from the day before. Feyre looked enjoyed her time with him more every hour, and class and their little meetings became the highlights of her week. He always managed to make her smile and forget about whatever had been troubling her that day.

The only annoying was without fail, at least once a week he would bring up the topic of Tamlin.

“You should leave him. He doesn’t make you smile enough.” Feyre looked up from Rhys’s computer, where he had been showing her a pug meme, which were guarenteed to make her smile.

“I don’t want to talk about this again.” Feyre backed away and looked at her handwritten notes.

“But it’s true—"

“I said I don’t want to talk about it, and if you bring it up again I’m going to leave."

Rhys studied her for a moment, before looking back down at his computer screen. “Okay.” Feyre was immediately relieved, but after two weeks, she almost missed his perpetual questions.

It all came to a head one Tuesday night, during their night study session. Feyre’s phone buzzed with a message, but she ignored it, too busy looking through her textbook trying to find a passage. “There, see! I was right. Over 50%, not 25%.”

Rhys looked up from where he was likewise scanning the text, “I guess you were.” His mouth twisted in a wry smile. Feyre’s phone buzzed again. She looked over at it and frowned. Rhys pushed his laptop in front of her before she could reach for it.

"Your statistics, your paragraph."

Feyre scoffed. “Since when is that the rule?” She pulled the laptop closer though, and proceeded to tap away at the keyboard. They continued working on, until the door to their study room banged open.

“What’re you doing?” Tamlin stepped into the room scowling at Rhys.

Rhys jumped from his chair, knocking it back, and gave a threatening smirk. “Fucking across the table, what did you think we were doing?"

Feyre scrambled up, grabbing up her notes and textbook and cramming them into her backpack. “We were just finishing up a project, Tam.” She looked at the ground as she slung her pack over her shoulder, moving to the door.

“You didn’t answer my texts, my class got canceled.” Tamlin turned his frown on Feyre.

“She was busy working,” Rhys interjected, shoving his own books into his bag without taking his gaze off Tamlin. He started moving towards the door, matching Feyre’s stride.

Tamlin moved out of the doorway, getting in Rhys’ face. “Stay away from my girl."

“Or what?”

Feyre moved in between them, pushing Tamlin’s chest. “We were just studying, Tam."

“I told you I don’t want you near this prick.” Tamlin moved to push her aside, but Feyre was done with his guiding hand. She smacked it down, and pushed at him again.

“Well you can’t tell me what to do.”

“I’m your boyfriend, I have some say in what you do in your life.” Tamlin frowned at her in consternation.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t.” Feyre knew she sounded childish with this back and forth, but her anger at his treatment made her nearly incoherent. “Maybe we shouldn’t be going out at all if you feel that way."

Tamlin stepped back as if struck. Before he had a chance to react, Feyre stormed past, running out of the room. Rhys stood staring after her, eyes wide with a dumb smile stretching across his face.

As Feyre looked around at the empty lawn outside the library, she tried to decide where to go. She had started wandering the empty pathway, and as she thought about what had just happened and what she had said, tears started to fall down her face.

What if she had made the wrong decision? Was this what normal relationships were like? If so, she wasn’t sure she wanted one. She should probably apologize for over reacting, maybe then he would take her back. But she shook off those thoughts. Some of the best times…no ALL of good times she’d had over the past week had not involved him.

She had been the happiest with Rhys, making fun of the professor during class and studying late night in the library.

Feyre looked up and found herself outside Elain’s dorm. Following a resident into the building, Feyre made her way up to her sisters room, hoping she might be able to provide some advice, having been in a long-term relationship. After all, isn’t that what sisters were supposed to be for?


End file.
